


Dark, Dine, and Dish

by ragtagvolunteer



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragtagvolunteer/pseuds/ragtagvolunteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link plans date night and Rhett's going to talk about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark, Dine, and Dish

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship AU where Rhett and Link talk about date night on Good Mythical More.

"Welcome to Good Mythical More - as always, the show the after the show," Link says looking into the camera.

"Yes, and as we promised on this episode of More, Link is going to be talking about - date night," Rhett announces, his voice a little more bubbly than usual. He eyes Link with a smile on his face.

Link laughs. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"Nope. No way. Not a chance." Rhett clasps his hands behind his head and waits for Link to continue.

"Alright, fine," Link replies. "As most of you Mythical Beasts know, Rhett and I take turns for our weekly date night. As you may also know, we sometimes share date night events with you all. Last week, Rhett shared with you our date to the Santa Monica Food Truck event - "

"Which was amazing. I'm still full from everything we ate that night," Rhett interrupts. "I want all of my food to come out of a truck." His face scrunches up. "Wait, no. That sounds weird. Very shady. Possibly dangerous."

Link shakes his head. "Well, this week was my turn, but instead of my typical dinner and a movie sort of night, I thought I'd do something a little different. You know, to make it more..."

"Romantic," Rhett finishes. "You told me you wanted to be more romantic."

Link rolls his eyes. "Anyway, so I was trying to think of something new, somewhere we've never been before and - "

"He took us to a dining in the dark restaurant!" interrupts Rhett with a laugh.

Link taps him on the chest. "Do _you_ want to tell the story?"

Rhett's smile grows bigger. "No no, I want to hear you tell it," he replies. "But explain to everyone what type of restaurant this is."

"Well, it's basically your normal restaurant - a bit fancier than your average Applebees. But the main difference is that the entire restaurant is pitch black. The room where you actually dine in is dark - no lights at all. But then, they also blindfold you. Like, you can't see anything - not even shadows or small glimpses of light from the kitchen or another room."

"Right, right. The servers bring out the dishes, and you have no idea what they are, but your taste buds are supposed to really take in all of the flavors. It's meant to intensify your sense of taste, to bring about a very interesting dining experience," explains Rhett.

Link nods. "Exactly, so we go, and I'm thinking - oh, this should be cool, it's something we've never really done before - "

"Except it's pretty much every taste test, we've ever done blindfolded here on the show!"

"Well, kind of but not really because these are things we would probably _want_ to eat versus our usual menu here - like pig anus soup," Link replies.

"You've got a point," Rhett concedes with a nod. "Ugh. You said pig anus soup, and I could taste it in my mouth again. It will never die. But go ahead, continue."

"So, I book our reservations, and we get there and the hostess explains the whole thing before we're guided into the dining area. So, they blindfold us and - "

"The blindfolds were no where near as good as our blindfolds here on Good Mythical Morning, by the way."

"Right, totally heinous blind folds - no originality whatsoever," Link agrees. He puts on a playful smile, gazing at Rhett. "So, we go in, and I start to realize how _nervous_ I am about the whole thing. Like my hands start shaking and I've got my hands on the table searching for the fork. And the place is eerily quiet minus the piano-like atmospheric music they have playing."

Rhett smiles. "That was actually kind of nice. I liked it," he says looking around at the crew.

"And then the server shows up and startles me half to death when he does, bringing our first dish and I start to realize - oh crap. I have no idea what I'm about to put in my mouth and all I could think of were bull testicles and egg fetus and every single terrible thing we've ever consumed on the show. My stomach starts to get queasy - and I _definitely_ did not bring my barf bucket to this restaurant. So, I start to panic a little bit and I'm reaching out for Rhett's hand as I usually do in moments of stress," Link shares. "So, it's dark, I'm blindfolded, semi-freaking out, and I'm about to whisper that I'm actually kind of terrified of eating whatever's in front of us when all of a sudden, the waiter goes, 'Sir, excuse me, but could you please let go of my hand?'"

Rhett's roaring with laughter and claps as the crew from behind the camera join him.

Link's smiling as his face reddens. "Now, I'm panicking, nauseous, and holding a stranger's hand while I'm blindfolded. Which is, you know, _exactly_ how I wanted to spend my date night with Rhett."

"Exactly," repeats Rhett with a grin.

" _Exactly_."

"Well, we did get through - what was it? Four courses? Five courses?" Rhett continues. "The food was terrific actually - lots of really wonderfully prepared dishes and absolutely no camel sausage or guinea pig ball pancakes."

"Yes, really good food actually. The cold dish with the tomatoes was not my favorite though," Link says, fidgeting with his glasses.

"No surprise there," Rhett replies. "But yeah - it _was_ actually a fun experience. I highly recommend it. Unless you're Link."

Link rolls his eyes and laughs.

"And for those curious, he did eventually find my hand and very bravely ate everything on his plates," Rhett shares. He reaches for Link's shoulder and gives him a gentle pat. "I meant to ask you though, Link," he continues. "What made you think _any_ part of that experience would be romantic?"

Rhett catches the way Link's eyes flutter a bit as his cheeks gain color.

"Um, well. I don't know, I guess I just thought..." Link shifts slightly in his seat, risking a glance at Rhett. "I guess I just thought it'd be fun to kiss you in the dark? I mean, we already do that too - but not like...in front of other people? Not that they could have seen us anyways. But I guess - I don't know. I just wanted to kiss you in a new way," he shrugs with a sideways grin.

Rhett gazes at Link with a big growing smile as the crew collectively lets out a big - "Aww."

"So, yeah. That was our weekly recap of date night. Not too eventful, but we thought we'd share," Link continues with a shy smile and shrug.

Slowly, Rhett's long arm finds Link's hand on top of the table they share and holds on. Link squeezes his hand in return. For a moment, they forget the cameras on them, the crew waiting for an ending to the show. Link's about to turn and say something when -

"So, um..." Stevie's voice suddenly interrupts from behind the camera. " _Was_ there any kissing in the dark? I'm asking for a friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
